He Who Opens the Door
by Phayte
Summary: Darkness returns and the Door to the Light must be opened, but where's the Master?
1. Chapter 1

**He Who Opens the Door  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters  
  
Chapter 1**  
  
The young red-headed girl flew out of her home on the islands, pursued by the frantic calls of her mother. But Kairi ignored them and fear opened her eyes wide, the sands crunching under her feet as she ran to no where in particular. She stopped and took a glance at the sky above the angered, ominously dark ocean crashing against the shore. A storm raged the islands but the sand remained stationary and dry, as the livid waves did not pass a certain point, wind whipped and crashed against things, but nothing toppled, no leaves fell from the trees; it was as if the whole island was incased within a bubble. Unfortunately, Kairi knew this couldn't be so, for she was completely vulnerable to the elements and was growing rapidly fatigued as they pushed her around and beat at her.  
  
"Kairi, what on earth are you doing, get back inside her this instant, KAIRI!" Kairi turned at the faint sounds of her mother's voice, swept away not long after hearing them by the wind. Her long silken hair whipped out behind her and her crystal clear blue eyes teared up, there was no way to go back now, it had happened once and now again, but why?  
  
Suddenly, a great black circle appeared on the ground below her, slowly growing in size. Kairi looked up and horror wracked her to her soul, a great rock-like formation hurtled itself to the island, her very location. She knew this was the end, so sudden, rather unexpected. She expected a journey, a quest to fix things again, but this, this was almost unacceptable. However she felt, a sceam tore through her body as she realized this just wasn't the end of her, but the island, her home, her family.  
  
Everything went blacker than night.  
  
===  
  
"MOTHER" Kairi grasped at the air in front of her, sitting up quickly, breathing heavily with sweat coating her body under her clothing.  
  
"Nightmare?" A voice of someone so familiar Kairi recalled it instantly spoke from somewhere to her side on this rooftop overlooking a sprawling city below.  
  
She lay down easily trying to calm her wild heart, looking up the cloud- studded azure blue sky, glistening as if it were a gem. "Yeah, not pleasan- " She stopped, again her eyes went wide; rooftop, city, blue sky? Where was she?! "Riku, where are...RIKU!" Kairi was suddenly on her feet and embracing the young man in a bone-crushing hug. "You ARE alive!" Despite how much she'd grown, she still only went to his shoulders; at least her hair was now longer than his. "But, but where are we? What happened to the island....mother?"  
  
Riku took her shoulders and pulled her at arms' length from him, he looked down at her but his eyes were obscured by a grey blindfold, "I'm sorry Kairi, but I don't know. I only had the time to snatch you." Kairi reached up with confusion in her eyes and tried to pull the blindfold away, but Riku shied away, turning to the side, "Don't, not yet. We've got a lot of things to worry about right now."  
  
"Wh-what happened? Where's Sora?" Kairi noticed her other friend as not here and she looked around, "What's going on Riku?" Worry now clouded her eyes.  
  
"Sora's in trouble. Kairi, the world's are connected again. Someone's after him and they've inlisted help. I need you to stay with me for help and just in case they need all of the princesses again. Plus, I can't let you get captured again can I?" Riku smiled turning back to her, offering a little humor in the tense moment.  
  
"In trouble? Where is he?" Kairi clutched his arm.  
  
"I don't know, but they don't just need the keyblade, they need his heart. So, it's our job to find him and do what we didn't do last time."  
  
"Didn't do?" Kairi was shaking from the thought, one of her closest friends losing his heart. It was bad enough to have almost lost Riku, but it appears that he did have a heart. Seeing as he was standing here now.  
  
"Don't you see Kairi, the door to Kingdom Hearts was sealed, but the door to the light was not opened. There is still imbalance. Light still shines, but it must be unleashed." Riku turned his face to the sky.  
  
"The key to defend the heart that will open the door. I sure hope he hasn't forgot!" Kairi whirled around to find a figure cloaked in black. It may have been mysterious, even intimidating, if it weren't for the large circular mouse ears poking out of it's head.  
  
"You're magesty" Riku bowed  
  
Kairi stood shocked for a moment before bowing then standing again, "King Mickey? Sora's told me about you!" She walked over to King Mickey and peeked into the hood, "It's a pleasure."  
  
"Mhmm," he giggled, "pleasure's all mine!" Mickey took her hand and shook it. Riku then rose and stood next to Kairi, seemingly able to see through his blindfold, although Kairi still wanted to take that thing off. "Well Riku," Mickey turned to the silver haired man, "looks like we still gotta' ways ta' go."  
  
"Not much time though." Riku said solemnly.  
  
"So we may as well get started." Kairi held out her hand and Riku and Mickey placed them on top of hers.  
  
===  
  
**A/N: This isn't exactly in line w/the spoilers for the next game series but, I hope it's interesting. The next chapter will be out soon hopefully! **


	2. Chapter 2

He Who Opens the Door  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters  
  
Blackness . . . one echoing heartbeat. . .  
  
Light flickers . . . two loud heartbeats. . .  
  
A body, a third heartbeat . . . tousled auburn hair, fair complexion sleeps soundly, no breath issuing from his lips, no rise and fall of his chest, no shake whatsoever moves his body.  
  
A voice whispers his name from somewhere distant in the black void. Feminine and sweet the voice. Another heartbeat and the voice grows louder, more urgent. A overly large key materializes from the air above him; his body remains still.  
  
The voice now speaks with an "indoor voice," a loud thud of the heart crashes throughout the place of blackness. They key floats solid now, unmoving, as if waiting . . . for him.  
  
"SORA!" Heartbeat thunders through the blackness and the voice yells.  
  
Light explodes around the body. A hand reaches out frantically, like waking from a nightmare, and grabs the key, pulling, what seems to be him, up. They key shimmers with a bright, almost happy, light as he pants, sweat dripping down his face, crystalline blue eyes wide as if seeing a ghost.  
  
"Something's different." He whispered, "Where -"He was cut off as he disappeared with the key out of the dark place.  
  
The light fades with his leaving, but a body, floating in the blackness, tousled auburn hair, a fair complexion, still sleeps soundly.  
  
/  
  
Sora blinked and sat up, squinting against the bright, almost blinding, sunlight of midday. He rubbed his head which he realized was aching, "Uh, what . . . happened?" Something significant had just happened, but his memory couldn't grasp exactly what it was. Suddenly, he turned his head quickly, searching for the keyblade, it rested under his palm on the dirt path he was now sitting on. He relaxed and took in his surroundings, a long dirt path leading seemingly no where, but if one walked far enough, he knew it ended up somewhere. Lush green hills rolled across the landscape, not to big and not too small and a few trees standing tall and regal. Flowers poked up now and then and the sky glistened bright blue as if promising bad weather would never mar the perfect setting.  
  
Sora blinked, something of a memory coming back to him; a walk, he wanted to think outside of the palace, work things out in his mind. His long journey and memory of the incident that put him in this world as the Key Bearer came back to him as if it had never gone. Now all that was missing was the memory of how he'd come upon laying in the middle of a path in the middle of nowhere. Looking down, he saw scratch marks in the dirt leading away from his position and out of site in one direction, "That's weird, how could they. . ." He stopped for a moment, realizing his headache was still present, he thought it best not to think about much right now.  
  
Scratch marks, Sora couldn't help but notice the tingling of memory in the back of his mind when he thought of scratch marks somewhere. He waved his hand in front of his face as if smacking away a fly and dismissed the thought. Sora walked down the dirt road, holding his keyblade securely by his side.  
  
/  
  
The great palace of King Mickey loomed over him, gleaming in the afternoon sun, beckoning him into the edifice sweetly. The castle looked anything but imposing but Sora couldn't help but shiver, the last time he had seen a palace this big...  
  
"SORA!!"  
  
Suddenly, he was buried under dozens of bodies, all of them laughing and trying to talk at once. Hewey Dewey, and Louie hung from his neck and both arms chattering all at once about something he couldn't understand. Servants stood around in a respective ring, smiling brightly and remarking on how good it was that he was back.  
  
"...goodness you're alive." Was one thing Sora caught that seemed odd enough, he was only gone for a little while it seemed. It was morning when he started that walk last he thought. And now it was afternoon, which meant something was wrong, or these 'people' had finally lost their minds. Sora rolled his eyes and laughed, being overcome with his own jumbled mind and the friendly atmosphere of the welcome.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone froze and looked up in the general direction of a duck, clad in a blue tunic and small sorcerer's hat, weilding a staff with an odd figurine adorning the top. As he stomped, things froze, were set on fire, became weighed down, or just froze in mid-action. Suddenly, the whole crowd on top of Sora was scattered into a side of the circle of servants, made noticeably wider upon entrance of the duck. Everyone trembled visibly and cast pity-filled glances at Sora.  
  
"Heh heh, Donald!" Sora stood up, keyblade in hand, and scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "What's the matter?" Sora himself was a little nervous, knowing just what could happen when Donald was angry.  
  
Donald wasted no time or patience on Sora, he grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down the Donald's eye-level. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEEEEEEEN????!!!!!!"  
  
Sora ripped himself free, stumbling backward. He dropped the keyblade to put both of his hands on his ears, his forgotten headache making itself known once again. "Jeez Donald!!! Don't do that." Sora felt a slight dizziness and sat roughly down, putting one hand on the keyblade and waiting a moment for the feeling to pass. "What was that for anyway, I just took a walk!" He scowled up at the duck, cracking open one azure blue eye. Donald quaked, the hand holding his staff clenched so tightly, wood would surely snap soon. "You have been gone over three days!" Donald growled and turned his head away.  
  
"Th-three days?! But I only left just this morning!" Sora looked down at his keyblade confused now, what was it that he couldn't remember?  
  
"The world borders are down once again." A soft, feminine voice drifted to the ears of all present. Sora jerked his head up to look at the queen and her assistant Daisy standing on staircase leading inside the palace.  
  
"Y-your highness..." Sora stammered and bowed awkwardly, "you mean the heartless are back?" All present gasped and took another full step back. None in the palace spoke of the heartless, it was an unspoken law.  
  
Daisy spoke up, like the queen, unfazed, "We presume so, and they are waisting no time."  
  
"News," Minnie continued, "has been pouring in from other worlds about all kinds of different heartless. Please Sora, I wish I never had to ask of you this favor, especially after what you endured at the hands of the heartless last time, but-"  
  
"I am the keybearer, it's my destiny to bring light to the darkness and open the door right?" Sora looked down at the ground. A blueish green flower glistened in the sun beside his foot, he smiled, "don't worry your majesty, I'll go."  
  
"You are the only one." Daisy put her head down, clasping her hands.  
  
"We'll just grab some supplies and be off-"  
  
"You'll do no such thing!" Another feminine voice called across the garden. Her soft, yet commanding tone demanded to be obeyed, but left evidence that she was only concerned.  
  
"Aerith" Sora turned his wide eyes upon her.  
  
"You've had something happen to you Sora, and you need at least a night's rest before leaving. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his chest and Sora sucked in a pained breath. When she removed her hand, he looked down to find scratch marks where her hand was.  
  
"I.. . hadn't noticed them before."  
  
"Of course not, now please, the more you rest, the better you'll feel." Aerith placed her hand on his shoulder and offered a warm smile.  
  
"Alright, but I'm leaving tomorrow."  
  
"Agreed." Aerith nodded and Sora was off, jogging into the palace, preparing for bed, she hoped.  
  
"Admirable." came Queen Minnie's reply as she approached Aerith.  
  
"Indeed, dangerously so sometimes." She nodded.  
  
/  
  
A/N: ALL TIES WITH SCHOOL WORK NOW SEVERED! Now i'm free to write all my stories, at least until college starts.....well, we'll see. 


	3. Chapter 3

He Who Opens the Door  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters

* * *

"The light, where'd it...? I don't know where........AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Kairi struggled awake, pushing all her weight against the something holding her down by her shoulders. A black figure stood over her, obscured further by the dark night, wide eyes staring at her with a pleading expression. Kairi sped into another panic attack, heart racing, breath heaving, but she didn't struggle, partly because the figure above her did not make any kind of move and she didn't want to startle the person into radical action.  
  
"You've gotta calm down! Don't want anyone ta' hear us do ya?" The voice quieted with a giggle when the figure saw that Kairi's eyes had deflated somewhat and she had gained some kind of control over her breathing.  
  
"King Mickey! Please don't...." Kairi breathed deeply relieved and throughly freaked, and sat up when Mickey moved to kneel next to her.  
  
"You'd been struggling, and gruntin'. Ya even seemed like you were gonna scream, everything ok?" King Mickey put his gloved hand on her shoulder.  
  
Kairi's eyes clouded in that instant, thinking back on that dream, "There was darkness." Suddenly, she looked up just acknowledging the fact that it was night and she shuddered, they were still on that same roof, "Endless darkness and I couldn't find my way out. I was always taught that there was light buried in the deepest darkness, but I couldn't find it. Like it didn't exist there." Kairi wrapped her arms around herself and shivered, "And then I couldn't find myself, like it was an out of body experience. Then...then there was the greatest pain I'd ever felt." Kairi gripped her shirt tightly and felt for a heartbeat, just to be sure it was still there, "It was like, like I'd been separated from myself. My own heart had just been ripped from my body, but I was still alive. And the worst part was..." tears spilled from her eyes and she made no effort to stop them. Mickey pulled her into a light embrace, saying nothing, just holding her calmly, "your highness, it wasn't my pain, it was, it was...someone else's."  
  
Mickey made no soothing noises but just held her. Having to feel that, what could it possibly feel like? It didn't seem like anything could relate, having your very soul torn from your body and still remaining alive, unable to find yourself. Pure torture, cruel and evil is what the pertetrator must be to cause that kind of pain. And then to realize that it wasn't even you it was happening to you, the simulation was enough to mortify someone, but then find that it had ACTUALLY happened to someone. King Mickey knew there was something she wasn't saying, a guarded theory, and probably would not voice it unless Riku and her were alone, if then. The heartless and darkness were touchy subjects between all of them, and Kairi didn't seem like the person to openly speak of something like that unless she was immediately familiar with them.  
  
"Where is Riku?" The question was not what had startled Mickey, Kairi'd managed to keep close tabs on Riku since they'd all come here. Even in that short span of time, Kairi knew where Riku was, whether he liked it or not. What surprised King Mickey was the incredibly light tone in which she asked the question, worry clouded it, but only slightly, like she'd just sprung from that black hole she was just in. Mickey let go of the hug and looked at her. The question was curious and her eyes shimmered in the darkness with an innoceent curiosity he thought only existed in small children these days. It was children who had brought light back, and ever since that incident, the human race had become different as they grew, it was certainly a pleasant surprise to see it glistening in the eyes of the woman in front of him.  
  
"Heh heh, Riku'll be back soon. He just went to get some information. Sorry 'bout the rude awakening princess, but we couldn't have anyone-"  
  
"Oh please don't call me that. I'm a Princess of Heart, not a real princess!" Mickey blinked at the sudden interruption and firm denial.  
  
"But you are a princess, one of the most important princesses this universe'll have!" Kairi shrugged and looked out at the city. A small smile crept to her face, she couldn't deny she liked the title and the reputation. She'd live up to those expectations, it was vital to this universe, and Sora.  
  
"So where exactly are we?" She gazed at the immense city before her, feeling slightly overwhelmed, it was bigger than Traverse Town!  
  
"This is Twilight Town. A place where the sun never sets." Kairi turned her head quickly to King Mickey with surprise lighting her eyes, all around her was darkness, how could this-  
  
"The heartless?" King Mickey nodded with grim determination to her question, "But King Mickey! I don't understand any of this, the heartless were sealed and Ansem destroyed."  
  
A voice from behind startled Kairi. Riku came to a graceful landing at the edge of the roof, letting go of an obscured shape that flew off into the night as soon as it was free, making no sound at all, "Ansem wasn't the orginial creator of the heartless, merely a tool to set them free." Kairi blushed slightly as he seemed to give her a piercing glance, though still veiled by the blindfold. She could swear Riku could see through that thing, which only served to make her wish to tear it off more vehement. She was calmed immediately as Riku continued, "Ansem wanted to escape it more than anything, but he was only a tool, a pawn just like each who thought they had control of those forsaken beings." Riku threw his head to the side in disgust, perhaps with himself Kairi thought to herself. "It was all a distraction to keep the keybearer from opening the Door."  
  
"But he closed that door!" Kairi was confused, Sora had to close that door, not open it! To open it was to allow the heartless access to all worlds, locked or not.  
  
Riku sneered, "He closed Kingdom Hearts, but the Door to the Light still remains closed, thus the balance remains uneven. As long as the Light is sealed behind that door, the balance is tipped in the direction of darkness. Pretty soon, if we don't do something, all worlds will end in darkness."  
  
"But what about the light in our hearts?!!" Kairi's eyes sparkled with anger, he couldn't just be giving in like that! There was something they could do until Sora could find the Door. The worlds would not end if they could find a way to stave off the darkness. Riku could not just dismiss everything she'd been taught like that!  
  
"The light burning in the hearts of the pure are what hold the darkness back from completely taking over. But with the increasing heartless, the worlds are losing hope, and thus, light."  
  
"Light still burns in the deepest darkness Riku! No matter what, someone cannot lose all of their light! Darkness cannot exist without the light-"  
  
"And light cannot exist without darkness. The next thing you will tell me is all that is darkness is not evil," Kairi nodded with a smile, "but the important thing is, that this darkness IS evil, and lacks light because the Door is not open."  
  
"So we'll help Sora by keeping our light strong and encouraging everyone we see to do the same." Kairi smiled triumphantly, her body language screaming faith in her plans. Riku smiled genuinely and nodded, confidence seeping into him, into his heart, where he thought nothing was able to enter any more.  
  
King Mickey was standing apart, listening to the exchange patiently and smiled at the pair. "Your light burns bright within the two of you. Quite the inspiration!" He laughed.  
  
Kairi glanced at him and suddenly frowned. Riku placed a hand on her shoulder concerned and asked gently, "What's wrong? What have you not told me?"  
  
'So he can see through that thing!' Kairi pushed the thought away and looked from him to Mickey uncertainly before sighing and telling Riku of her dream. "It wasn't my pain Riku! It wasn't even me, but it hurt....so badly!" Kairi once again placed her hand over her chest to be sure her heart was still there and still beating.  
  
"Sora." Riku barely whispered and looked to the star-studded black sky.  
  
"It couldn't be Sora! With the keyblade-"  
  
"He's not invinsible Kairi," Mickey cut in, "strong, but not invinsible."  
  
"But he can't be dead! Sora can't be!"  
  
"He's not dead Kairi. If you could still sense him, he's not gone. Somehow he's still alive, I know because I can feel it too. He's in danger, so we've got to find him as soon as possible. He can't face this alone." Wistfully, Riku looked to the eastern sky,"We'll find you Sora." Kairi smiled and put a hand on Riku's shoulder.  
  
"So let's get outta this town and find 'im!" Mickey beamed and Kairi and Riku nodded.  
  
"Kairi?" Riku crouched down and gestured for her to climb onto his back, "I'm afraid we'll have to travel like this often to avoid the streets. We've got to stay as far from the heartless as we can." Kairi no soon as climbed onto Riku's back than they were off, leaping from building to building. Kairi was as much startled as she was amazed, since when was Riku capable of this? Things had changed, but she'd find another time to worry about that. Beside her, Mickey kept pace with Riku, and sometimes they crossed paths mere centimeters from eachother.  
  
Riku smiled when he heard her gasp. This had gotten easy for him, but he had to admit it was different having to carry someone, it slowed him slightly but that couldn't be helped and he didn't mind. "Our ship lies in the far corner of the city. Not a pleasant place I'm afraid and we'll encounter heartless, but nothing more than shadows." Kairi nodded in grim determination. This is where it all started again, and she wouldn't give in to fear like she had last time, she'd changed and wasn't necessarily dissatisfied with it.

* * *

A/N: oOh, more questions. I've got no reviews so far, is this liked? Some feedback is welcomed! 


	4. Chapter 4

**He Who Opens the Door  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters  
  
Chapter 4**

Sora tossed aside the silken blue blackets and sheets that concealed his body from site. The silence, he'd noticed after all the servents took themselves to bed, was deafening. The halls outside of his room, however, were always dimly lit, most likely by Moogle candles. Sora couldn't complain, it only made his escape easier. Silently, he slid from the bed and stood, listening intently for any sounds, when he heard no movement, a pindrop would be ear shattering in this silent, he slipped his shoes on and moved into the hall. Sora allowed himself to grin for just a second, sleeping in his day clothes paid off.

Silently, he moved through the halls, running straight, not daring to take any turns to find a shortcut. He'd memorized this path and this was the way he'd go. Eventually the hall split, making a 'T' shape. He made a mad dash for it and jumped out into the open. Suddenly a figure was in front of him as he tried to make another mad dash forward down a separate hallway. Sora stopped just short of crashing into Aerith who stood confidently.

"AERITH!" Sora huffed once he righted himself, "what are you doing up?!"

Aerith, in turn, giggled and looked him in the eye, "I could ask the same of you. You've not had near enough rest and I'm betting you're still injured."

Sora's eyes shown suddenly with passion, "I can't just sit here while there's heartless out there Aerith! They're hurting people, and I've got to find-"

"Sh, I'll make you a deal." Sora raised an eyebrow and Aerith smiled, "you can go, as long as you take them." Donald and Goofy emerged from behind Aerith, Donald looked extremely flustered.

Sora smiled relieved and nodded, "Deal!"

Aerith watched them run away from her, a sad smile on her face and regarded a figure coming up behind her, "He's certainly passionate about his duty."

"And that worries you?"

"Something is incredibly different about him. Keep an eye on him please?"

The figure sighed, took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before moving off down the hall. Aeith watched the red cloak retreat and smiled gently.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.Another slithering heartless creature fell by the pitch-black Keyblade Riku now held, yet still two more took it's place. Three creeping up behind him were suddenly struck down by a flash of gold that was King Mickey. An explosion startled several heartless but fazed neither Riku and Mickey, who took advantage of their disorientation. Kairi, finding herself capable of magic, was holding her own off to that side with a batch of heartless, even taking some down.

"Don't these things ever stop?!" Kairi yelped as one latched onto her leg. She kicked her leg up and stopped it abruptly, flinging the beast into one of Riku's backswing. The heartless dissipated immediately and Riku grinned.

"Eventually they either get tired or afraid, who knows." Riku put his focus back into the mass of heartless clogging the alley.

Kairi smartly bit back the comment that surfaced in her mind. That wasn't what she wanted, Riku had paid dearly for his crime, she could tell just in the little time they were togethere, he wouldn't let himself see beyond the blindfold, and Kairi has a hunch it wasn't because he has caused harm to his eyes. But with frightning accuracy, he could sense things, striking down their enemies as if he could see them, talking to you and giving the impression he knew your every thought, could see into your soul. At times it seemed as if Riku were still part of the darkness the way he moved, and yet, he merely went on as if it were perfectly normal. 'He's learned things from the darkness his heart was buried in. It must be so awful living and knowing he could have killed, or worse..., his best friend.' "Riku..."

Suddenly, the battle ceased, all heartless were suddenly just gone, leaving Kairi to gaze forelornly at Riku's abnormally tense back. Mickey shot alarmed looks to both of them, then was immediately at Riku's side. "Don't go too hard on her huh-" Mickey was immediately silenced by Riku's hand instantly in front of him before he could blink.

"Don't waist your pity on me Kairi. I don't deserve it or even WANT it. It'll do nothing for our situation." Controlled, jsut as he'd always sounded on the islands, when he hid what he was feeling.

"But Riku!"

"I chose my own path when I...made my decision, you don't need to carry my regrets for me." His body relaxed somewhat.

His resolve slippted a little and something like fear had become audible in his voice. Kairi balled her fists and huffed, "I hope we find Sora soon! Maybe he can knock some sense into you, it seems I can't!"

Riku scoffed humorously and rubbed a shrinking lump on his head, "Apparently not."

Mickey couldn't help but roll his eyes and mutter something about someone being worse than Donald.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"KAIRI!" Riku grabbed her wirst and jerked her back as a mass of dark matter materialized before them.

"Not more!" Kairi whined, she'd long since exausted most of her magic abilities on the previous battle.

"Step back guys, it's dangerous!" The hood flew from Mickey's head and his large eyes grew yet wider. He reached out his hand as if to grab both of them and pull them back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I do not feel him, where is he?" Somthing shifted in the pitch blackness, almost impossible to see, only felt. However, when the figure moved, the atmosphere of the black, sightless place shifted from a foreboding evil to a soul-eating stygian blackness. A figure approached the creature in the room and only scoffed and looked around with disinterested eyes.

"Our door is still open, you dont' have to fester in here you know." The figure said with a distinctly male voice. Something passed by him, just grazing his ear drawing blood he hardly paid notice to. "Frankly I don't care, I'd rather you stay in here, but even then your sister still won't leave you be.

"If you were as useless as you are stupid you'd live up to my expectations. My sister's door remains closed as it will ver be."

"Not if you don't find his heart." The man tossed a body to the creature's assumed feet.

The creature reeled and lifted the young man's body none-to-genly via a miasma of pure black energy to it's face and gazed with onyx orbs at him. The body sparkled gently, tiny pin-pricks of light dripping endlessly from his body.

"Kaimei, that thing has no heart, it didn't when I found it."

The creature, Kaimei, held the body away from her and cursed loudly before tossing it away altogether. "My guardian is taken from me by something so trivial as sealing away one of my pets and yet my sister's guardian still walks the world of consciousness when he could be dead!" The anger of Kaimei seared the room a black-red giving the room around an impression of a warped tear in space-time.

Kaimei was a creature of profound, endless blackness in which one would find themselves instantly torn from their very sould by just one glance. Kaimei had a distinctly feminine hourgless figure, lithe and tall. No features could deffinitely be made out, for the blackness enveloped her and seeped from her being, except for her eyes. Endless oceans of darkness, rimmed int he deep red taht seemed to fit so well with blackness. Kaimei WAS darkness.

"Because your sister actually kept to the pact. I told you this would happen. Your first mistake was to trust that weak human's heart to open your door!" Suddenly, the man found it exceedingly hard to breathe, pain was his body in that instant, not an inch of him didn't sear with it.

"As I ahve said before, you are exceedingly stupid. You Mitashi, are only a conscious part of me, if you provoke me further, you will be replaced and I'm sure it will be at best as pleasant as it is for you now." Absently, Kaimei let go of Mitashi and he fell to his knees panting and glaring fiercly at her back. "However, there is some sense to your rambles. Ansem was indeed weakhearted, a disappointing puppet, however, I have seen his lackies. I find the boy intriguing. Strong hearted and dedicated, yet still able to be taken advantage of. I held his heart until it was taken by that." She gestured to the body of the youth, "He is alive again, so I will move from this prison."

Mitashi stood with a grace as if nothing had happened, "What intrigues you about him?" Malice was evident in his voice but Kaimei dismissed it.

"Ansem wished to take my power, an impossible feat, but he embraced it! Until Ansem took him from me." She scoffed, "The boy seems to like being toyed with." With taht, Kaimei and the youth's body were gone.

Mitashi sighed sadly and shook his head, the youth's appearance burned into his mind, tousled auburn hair sticking up in every possible direction, his lightly sun-kissed skin, a complexion bearing the impression of infinite innocence. Once Mitashi has gotten his eyes open, startling blue eyes, endless oceans contained within two glistening orbs. Someone like this simply couldn't be born, he fit the necessities for the keybearer too perfectly. Something tugged at his heart, making him gasped and brought him to tears. Slowly, he tread out the door whispering, "Hikari, hold on. Please a little longer." The tug loosened and caressed his soul this time. A last tear slipped from his eye, reflecting a light that wasn't in the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'M BAAAAAAAACK! Lol, sry for the wait, had a LOT on my mind lately. Yeah this story is going in a COMPLETELY different direction that in intended. But that's ok! .


End file.
